Cortes
by dagmw
Summary: mi primer intento de hacer drama...Cuando Allen se siente muy triste hace "algo" y sus amigos lo descubren ¿podrán ayudarlo? parejas no decididas


**D.Gray-man y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Bueno este fic lo escribo para variar un poco los géneros, siempre hago romance y humor así que este sera un intento de drama…y si alguien lee esto puede ayudarme en decidir parejas? Y si es muy malo me lo hacen saber y lo borró

* * *

_Prologo_

_Era un día nublado, infinitos caminos de nubes cubrían esa esfera que brilla día a día brindando luz y calor, mejor conocido como sol._

_-Mana…a donde vas?-Un pequeño pregunto, su carita redonda e infantil denotaba curiosidad y una leve preocupación_

_-Allen iré a comprar comida a el puesto de la esquina me esperas?-_

_-si! Estaré mirando cómo juegan esos niños-con su manito enguantada apunto una chancha cercana_

_-en vez de mirar…no preferirías jugar con ellos?-_

_-no Mana…-_

_-está bien Allen, vuelvo pronto-y sin más se marchó_

_El pequeño al estar solo a paso lento se acerco al lugar del juego que resulto ser de pelota, se sentó en una gran roca y observo el partido _

_-me pregunto que habrá para comer…-comenzó a pensar hasta que fue sacado de su reflexión por la pelota del juego que ahora estaba a su lado_

_La tomó en sus manos y puedo observar como todos los otros niños se acercaban_

_-lo siento me la devuelves?-pregunto uno alto y delgado con el cabello café oscuro y una cortada en la mejilla, ahora que el pequeño Allen se fijaba todos estos niños eran unos cuatro o cinco años más grande que él_

_-s-si! Toma-deposito el objeto solicitado en las manos del chico_

_-oye por qué traes solo un guante?-pregunto otro niño curioso, era más alto que el otro, de cabello corto y rubio era un poco rechoncho pero no gordo_

_-n-no es nada…-trató de alejarse de ahí cuando otro lo sujeto del hombro de forma brusca_

_-o vamos solo queremos saber!-_

_-n-no…debo ir d-donde Mana…-Se soltó del agarre y salió corriendo pero un chico le hizo una zancadilla provocando su caída al piso_

_-veamos…-el primero que le había hablado se acerco y retiro el guante de un solo tirón_

_Dejo expuesta la mano del chico, era completamente roja, similar al color de la sangre, uñas negras, había levaduras parecidas a venas y finalmente una cruz incrustada en la parte superior de la mano_

_-AGH!! QUE RAYOS ES ESO?!-grito el arrebatador del guante llamando la atención de los otros chicos quienes se acercaron para mirar_

_-QUE ASCO!!-grito otro_

_-ES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO!!-_

_-ERES REPUGNANTE!!-_

_-MALDITO ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO!!-_

_-ADEFESIO!!-_

_-n-no…yo soy un humano…-Los ojitos del pequeño comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas mientras las crueles palabras de los chicos rompían en trizas su pobre corazón de la misma forma en que una piedra rompe un cristal_

_-UN HUMANO?? ESTAS LOCO!! TU ERES UN MALDITO FENÓMENO!!-_

_-ja! Ni siquiera es un fenómeno!-comento uno con burla-ES UN MALDITO MOSTRUO!-_

_-VETE DE AQUÍ ADEFESIO, NO! MEJOR MUERETE!!-carcajadas crueles se escucharon_

_El pobre chico se paró y salió corriendo con las lágrimas brotando sin control por sus ojos, sin rumbo corrió y corrió y no se dio ni cuenta cuando comenzó a llover, era como si el cielo también se entristeciera por el pequeño_

_Las palabras todavía le retumbaban en la cabeza y por eso no se dio cuenta cuando corrió hacia un callejón y piso un charco que le causó un resbalón que termino en caída, una caída dolorosa sobre vidrio, pedazos grande y chicos ahora estaban incrustados en sus pequeñas piernas y manos que no tardaron en sangrar _

_-duele!-grito ahora con lagrimas por el terrible dolor al cual era sometido su cuerpo_

_Lentamente comenzó a quitarse cada pedazo de vidrio en su cuerpo dejando heridas que sangraban sin importar si eran grandes o pequeñas_

_Sufrió mucho hasta que su cerebro reacciono empezando a producir endorfinas que comenzaron a alivianar el dolor y el chico comenzó a sentirse mejor_

_-ya no duele tanto…-se dijo entonces a su mente volvió lo recién ocurrido con los niños que estaban jugando y de la forma que el dolor físico que acaba de sufrir lo había hecho olvidar el anterior y de cómo este se iba aliviando hasta hacerlo sentir "mejor", una sensación causada por las endorfinas recientemente liberadas_

_Allen sonrió tristemente y dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras su mente infantil llegaba a la única conclusión que podía sacar de lo ocurrido_

_-"Un dolor anula a otro dolor…"-fue lo que concluyó _


End file.
